


You're A Secret (That I Keep Tight)

by ScienceFantasy93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And now they're having eye sex, College AU, College Parties, Complicated Relationships, Excessive Drinking, Housemates, Jason and Piper both dated Reyna, Jasper sex scene, Kind of a hookup culture over here, Mortal AU, Multi, Pop punk Piper, Reyna kinda gets around, Roommates, Sex, Strong Language, Swimteam Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceFantasy93/pseuds/ScienceFantasy93
Summary: “It’s weird, isn’t it?” Piper says. “With both of us being Reyna’s exes. It’s kind of…strange.”“In a way, I guess.” He’s not really sure what to say. Piper dated Reyna first, but now Jason can’t seem to keep his thoughts away from Piper. He knows Piper is either bi or pan, because she briefly dated another guy after she and Reyna split up, though far as Jason knows, she’s not with anyone right now.“It’s funny. We’ve never really spoken much,” Piper continues on. “But I couldn’t seem to get away from you when you and Reyna first got together. Everyone kept coming up to me, wanting to tell me all about this guy on the swim team my ex hooked up with. I still don’t know why. Maybe they thought I’d rather hear it from a friend, or maybe they thought I’d be interested. Maybe they thought I’d be scandalized, because she was with a guy, but the thing is – I like guys, too. And I knew she did. So it’s not like it came as a shock."Or: Jason and Piper share the same ex. And now they can't keep their eyes (or their hands) off each other.
Relationships: Background relationships - Relationship, Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, leo valdez/calypso, past - Relationship, past-relationship - Relationship, past-relationship implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	You're A Secret (That I Keep Tight)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little different than anything I've ever written, especially in the world of PJO. I haven't read the last two books in the TOA series for reasons, but I've heard some stuff, namely that Piper ends up dating a girl. That got me thinking about what would happen if she and Jason dated the same girl at different points, only to realize that they're into each other (because I love Jasper and I still feel like they were done dirty in the books)? Plus I've been around a lot of very weird and complicated relationships lately and it got me thinking about attraction and chemistry and what happens if you're drawn to someone you don't think you should be with.
> 
> Another thing: Reyna gets around in this fic. Like a lot. And she maybe doesn't come off as the best, and neither does Thalia (who's only mentioned, so she definitely can't defend herself). In no way do I mean any disrespect to either of these characters. It's just part of the circumstances that surround this story.
> 
> And yes, there is a sex scene! Hopefully I did it justice, and you guys won't hate me for it 😂
> 
> Story title is from "You Got Me" by The Nearly Deads.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason is so pissed at Percy.  
  
It’s nothing unusual; they pretty much spend their time in either perfect harmony or volatile hell. Percy’s a slob and Jason asked for a dust buster for his birthday. Percy’s idea of a gourmet meal is pizza with Italian salami on top, and Jason has lost count of the jars of spices he’s accumulated since moving out for college. Percy likes to throw parties and Jason doesn’t like most people enough to spend five minutes with them, much less figure out how the fuck to get them out of the house before the cops show up.  
  
Okay, this time it’s not entirely Percy’s fault. Frank, Leo, and Nico live here, too, and Frank and Leo agreed wholeheartedly to the party. Nico just muttered something about spending the night in his room with noise-cancelling headphones and a huge bottle of whiskey. Honestly, Jason thinks Nico had the right idea. He wishes he were up in his room right now with noise-cancelling headphones and a bottle of whiskey. Instead he’s downstairs, trying to hear himself think over the incessant thrumming of music.  
  
All his roommates have disappeared. He suspects they’re probably hidden away in various nooks and corners of the house with their respective girlfriends. Though it does surprise him that Leo isn’t hanging around to show off his skills at tossing back Jell-O shots or playing beer pong. But then again, Jason saw what Calypso was wearing when she showed up tonight. It probably didn’t take much coaxing to get Leo downstairs to his room.  
  
And Frank only likes parties in theory. He spends twenty minutes at one and then vanishes, usually with Hazel, and he’s not seen again until the following day. At least Percy loves parties and will usually stick around at one he’s hosting to, you know, play host. He doesn’t generally leave all the heavy lifting to Jason.  
  
But that doesn’t change the fact that the house is trashed. The Stoll brothers are playing beer pong in the living room corner with anyone who will challenge them. Someone’s phone is hooked up to the speakers, and Jason knows it’s none of the housemate’s phones. And he’s double and triple checked to make sure his phone is still in his jeans pocket. Plus, he has no idea who half these bands are. But there is a really cool holographic wolf on the back of the phone case, so he’s kind of hoping to find out who it belongs to so he can ask where they got it from.  
  
He moves through the party, going from room to room. Booze and mixers are scattered all over the kitchen counters. Someone has stuffed a huge bag of ice in the freezer, but at least it’s _in_ the freezer, so Jason considers that a win. Half-empty bowls of chips and pretzels sit on the breakfast table, but that’s easy enough to clean up. It’s the fact that the sink is sticky with Jell-O – _red_ Jell-O, which makes everything so much better, because Jason has always wanted his kitchen sink to look like a goddamn crime scene, fuck you so very much – that concerns him. He hopes fervently that the stickiness is reserved for the sink, and that he won’t suddenly get his sneaker stuck to the floor or find that he can’t open the microwave.  
  
He’s going to _kill_ Percy Jackson.  
  
He heads down to the refinished basement, which is the main reason they need five people living in the place, instead of only three or four. Supposedly when the owners redid the basement and turned it into a decent living space, they realized they could jack the rent up. Which is awesome. But at least everyone has their own bedroom, which is always a good thing.  
  
The basement serves as a kind of den. Leo and Frank’s bedrooms are down there as well, on either side, as well as a half-bathroom.  
  
It’s a little more chill down here, with people mostly just lounging on the old sofa and drinking beer as Frank’s TV blares in the background. This also happens to be where both Frank and Leo are, along with Hazel and Calypso.  
  
“’Sup?” Leo asks, raising his beer in greeting when he sees Jason.  
  
“Oh, nothing much. Just the main floor being destroyed by a fucking rave, no big thing.”  
  
Leo grins at the sarcasm. “It’s not a rave ‘til the cops show up.”  
  
Jason groans. “I don’t _want_ the cops to show up. Or the campus police. The campus police are citation happy. Remember that time I parked outside the administration building without a permit for thirty seconds so I could run in some paperwork, and the police fined me thirty-five bucks for parking illegally?”  
  
Leo blinks at him. “I’m sorry, what’d you say? I tuned out after ‘remember that time’…”  
  
Calypso elbows him in the ribs. “Be nice. You’re hiding out down here while half of campus destroys the living room. The least you can do is cut Jason some slack.”  
  
“Thank you,” Jason says gratefully to Calypso. He glances over at Frank and Hazel, both of whom are in determinedly deep conversation and clearly trying to tune out the bickering between Jason and Leo. When Jason does catch Frank’s eye, he flips Frank the bird. Frank has the grace to look slightly ashamed, but he doesn’t offer to go upstairs to reign in the party.  
  
“Anyway, you’re just butthurt because you haven’t seen Piper yet,” Leo adds, louder than is strictly necessary. “That’s probably the entire reason you came down here, to see if you could find Piper.”  
  
“What – no – that’s not – “ He’s stammering and stuttering and he knows it’s giving him away. While Piper isn’t the whole reason he’s down here, it’s certainly part of it. He’s barely said more than a handful of sentences to Piper ever since he met her at the end of last year, but that doesn’t stop the fact that he’s been fascinated with her ever since he first glimpsed her at a party. The reasons are perhaps mostly weird and complicated, and he can’t really fully explain it himself. And he’s not sure he really wants to. All he knows is that every time he sees her he feels like his bones are melting into molten lava and his blood is suddenly bubbling in his veins. He just wants her to look at him, to wonder about him the way he wonders about her.  
  
“That’s not _what_?” Leo smirks. “That’s not true? Don’t fuck with a fucker, Jason. We both know you’re into her.”  
  
“It’s true,” Frank finally intervenes, but it’s on _Leo’s_ part, not Jason’s, which is so fucking rude. Frank was Jason’s friend first, and he and Leo didn’t even get along when Frank first moved in. “At the very least, we all know you think she’s pretty. Of course, the circumstances are a little…complicated.”  
  
Jason has to fight off a wince. He doesn’t need that reminder, thank you very much.  
  
“Guys, leave Jason alone,” Hazel pipes up. Her golden-brown eyes are suddenly piercing as she fixes her gaze on Frank and Leo. “He’s allowed to have a crush. You’re all just being assholes because you know you should be upstairs helping Jason and Percy play host, instead of hiding out down here.”  
  
“You’re hiding out down here with us,” Frank protests.  
  
“I’m not the host,” Hazel shoots back. “But that’s a good point.” She gets to her feet – all five feet of her – and twists her fingers through Frank’s, yanking him up. Jason suspects that Frank let her do that, because if he doesn’t want to budge, he turns into a human boulder. “Come on, big guy,” Hazel continues on, “we’re heading upstairs.”  
  
They nearly collide with Percy, who’s scrambling down the stairs, looking a little panicked. “Jason! There you are!”  
  
“Here I am,” Jason says coolly. “Where have you been?”  
  
“Upstairs. Dude, Reyna’s sick in the upstairs bathroom.”  
  
Jason groans. “Of course she is. All right, I’m coming.” He follows Percy back up the steps to the kitchen, where he grabs a bottle of water and a can of ginger ale, and then heads out to the little entrance hall where the stairs to the real second level are.  
  
Reyna is pretty much the whole reason Jason hasn’t approached Piper. Reyna is Jason’s most recent ex, but she’s also Piper’s. Piper dated Reyna before Jason got together with her. He knew when he started dating Reyna that she’s bi, but for the first couple months of their relationship he had no idea who Reyna’s ex-girlfriend was. And then Nico, who’s one of Reyna’s best friends as well as Jason’s, pointed Piper out to him at a house party. And Jason lost his goddamn mind.  
  
Under different circumstances Jason probably would’ve felt a little jealous and protective of his relationship with Reyna. But one look at Piper, and his head was spinning. He couldn’t understand how Reyna could leave someone so beautiful and instead choose to date him. And as he watched Piper throwing her head back in laughter at something Annabeth said, he found himself wondering if Piper would ever even look twice at him. And he found himself hoping that she would.  
  
In any case, he and Reyna broke up a few months later, and he officially met Piper a couple weeks later. He knows he and Piper are both still friends with Reyna, and the three of them run in similar circles, so they see each other often. But he and Piper have never actually had a real one-on-one conversation. And he’s kind of come to the conclusion that it’s probably never going to happen. It’s probably for the best. He doesn’t want to know more about Piper than he already knows. It’d just be bad for his mental health.  
  
Jason reaches the second-floor landing and hears the telltale signs of someone vomiting into the bathroom toilet. He can hear a second voice, soft and gentle, murmuring reassuringly. He supposes it’s Annabeth, and he’s glad that Percy didn’t just leave Reyna up here all by herself. Granted, Reyna’s become sort of infamous for getting trashed at parties at heaving her guts into whatever toilet is available, but still. You don’t just leave your friends when they’re puking up everything they’ve eaten in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
The bathroom door is closed most of the way, but it’s not latched, so Jason pushes the door open and steps into the bathroom. He blinks, his brain taking a second to catch up to what he’s seeing. Because it’s not Annabeth kneeling next to Reyna on the floor – it’s Piper.  
  
Piper looks up at him, and he quickly shuts the bathroom door behind him. “How is she?”  
  
“She’s throwing up, so you can probably take a guess.” Piper sits back on her heels. “I think she’s almost done, though.”  
  
“I brought water and ginger ale,” Jason says, holding both the bottle and the can up.  
  
“Perfect. Pass me the ginger ale.”  
  
He does so, and Piper pops the can open. By this time Reyna is no longer throwing up; instead she’s huddled next to the toilet, eyes red and streaming, jet-black hair tangled from being shoved back so much, and makeup smeared down her cheeks. Piper gently coaxes Reyna into sipping slowly on the ginger ale, reminding her that it’ll help settle her stomach.  
  
Once Reyna has drank about a quarter of the can, Piper reaches for the bottle of water, and Jason hands it over.  
  
Once a good ten minutes have passed and Reyna has managed to keep both liquids down, Piper pulls out her phone to text someone to come pick Reyna up.  
  
“Right,” Piper says once she gets a response. “He’ll be here in five minutes.”  
  
Reyna mumbles something that sounds like “mmkay”, but neither Jason nor Piper asks her to repeat it. Piper just continues sitting on the bathroom floor, while Jason leans against the sink. At last, Piper’s phone dings with a new text, and she nods. “He’s here.”  
  
Before they can even get Reyna up off the floor, however, the bathroom door is opening and a tall guy with blond hair and tanned skin is pushing in. Jason recognizes him as yet another friend of Nico’s. He’s not sure what this guy is to Reyna, but as he gently picks Reyna up, Jason knows they’re important to each other.  
  
“Apollo,” the guy says in greeting, flashing a very white smile at Jason. “So you’re the ex.”  
  
“That’d be me,” Jason replies, suddenly feeling slightly numb in shock. He’s not used to people pointing him out as Reyna’s ex, especially in front of Piper.  
  
“I’m the other one,” Piper calls, waving from her spot on the floor.  
  
Apollo’s grin widens. “Well, I’ve talked with you a bit, since you’re always the one who always seems to find Reyna throwing up at every party she goes to.”  
  
“I know her M.O,” Piper says with a shrug. “We’re still friends, no matter what.”  
  
Jason feels a sudden surge of guilt. He knows Reyna is always very likely to drink way too much, but he hasn’t kept an eye on her since their breakup. But she and Piper have been broken up even longer, and Piper still makes a point of ensuring that Reyna is well taken care of.  
  
“Always good to know.” Apollo winks at Jason. “I’ll have to get your number next time. Until then, be good, kids.” He carries Reyna out of the bathroom and shuts the door, leaving Jason alone with Piper.  
  
In a fucking bathroom.  
  
Lovely setting.  
  
Jason blinks over at Piper. “What exactly is Apollo to Reyna?”  
  
Piper smirks as she holds out her hand. Jason helps her to her feet and Piper brushes off her ripped skinny jeans and cropped band t-shirt. “Why?” Piper asks. “You jealous?”  
  
Jason has to laugh at that one. “No, I’m just wondering. He seems to be close to Reyna, but I think he just…hit on me…?”  
  
Piper snorts. “Yeah, that’s just Apollo. He flirts with everyone. Don’t take it personally.”  
  
Jason blinks again. “Uh…thanks?”  
  
“I mean – shit, that came out wrong. Sorry, that probably sounded really insulting. I just mean, Apollo is a massive flirt. He and Reyna are _not_ together. They’re just really good friends. I mean, sometimes I think they’re going to end up as more, but they’re not quite there yet.”  
  
“Oh,” is all Jason can think of to say.  
  
Piper looks up at Jason. She’s a good foot shorter than him, maybe an inch or two taller than Hazel at most. Her dark brown hair tumbles down her back and over her shoulders, and he can see a stud glinting in her nose and at her navel. When she sweeps her hair back, he notices studs and hoops lining her ear. What looks like a tribal tattoo is inked around her right wrist in a bracelet, and interlocking hearts circle her left ring finger.  
  
Her dark eyeliner is smudged, and he likes it. It softens her gaze out a little bit.  
  
“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Piper says. “With both of us being Reyna’s exes. It’s kind of…strange.”  
  
“In a way, I guess.” He’s not really sure what to say. Piper dated Reyna first, but now Jason can’t seem to keep his thoughts away from Piper. He knows Piper is either bi or pan, because she briefly dated another guy after she and Reyna split up, though far as Jason knows, she’s not with anyone right now.  
  
“It’s funny. We’ve never really spoken much,” Piper continues on. “But I couldn’t seem to get away from you when you and Reyna first got together. Everyone kept coming up to me, wanting to tell me all about this guy on the swim team my ex hooked up with. I still don’t know why. Maybe they thought I’d rather hear it from a friend, or maybe they thought I’d be interested. Maybe they thought I’d be scandalized, because she was with a _guy_ , but the thing is – I like guys, too. And I knew she did. So it’s not like it came as a shock.”  
  
“It probably hurt a little bit, though,” Jason says quietly. He’s since found out details about Piper’s and Reyna’s breakup, and he knows that he and Reyna got together a mere two weeks after things ended for Reyna and Piper. Actually even sooner, because he and Reyna fell into bed together before they started dating.  
  
Piper shrugs. “I know what Reyna’s like. The breakup itself hurt. And yeah, it hurt even more when I heard she’d started seeing this guy on the swim team. I kept thinking, _what’s so great about him_?”  
  
“Are you still thinking that?”  
  
She grins a little. “No. I haven’t thought that in a long time.”  
  
“Because you got over Reyna.”  
  
“Eh. That’s part of it. Come on,” she nods her head towards the bathroom door. “Let’s go find someplace a little more comfortable. I really don’t want to have this conversation next to a toilet, especially since it smells like vomit.”  
  
“Go to my room,” Jason instructs her. “Second door on the left. I’m just going to see if I can mask the smell a little.”  
  
“Okay, thanks.” Piper leaves the room, and Jason grabs the can of air freshener Annabeth insists they keep around, and he sprays and sprays until all he can smell is artificial flowers.  
  
He heads to his room, and finds Piper sitting on his bed, leaning back on her elbows. She looks up when he walks in.  
  
“Do you want anything to drink?” he asks her, and she shakes her head.  
  
“I think I’m good, but thanks.”  
  
“Sure.” He kicks the door shut and gingerly sits down next to her on the bed. “So…you wanted to talk some more?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
As Jason looks at her, he can’t help the thought that Reyna went from a girl who’s in a pop punk band – and looks it – to a guy who was senior class president in high school. It’s quite the jump in taste, and it doesn’t make a hell of a lot of sense. But then again, Piper’s not his usual type either, and he can’t seem to keep his eyes off her.  
  
“So…you said you couldn’t figure out why Reyna went for me,” Jason prompts her, and Piper laughs.  
  
“Yeah, something like that. I just… _shit_.” She laughs again, running her hand over her face. “This is so fucking weird. Like, Reyna’s got _really_ good taste in guys. To be honest, after I saw you the first time, I was kinda pissed that she got to you first.”  
  
Jason blinks, because that’s not at all what he thought she was going to say.  
  
“I mean, don’t get me wrong. You’re not my usual type at all. And I’d never do anything to fuck up Reyna’s relationship. But, like, I understood. I knew why she’d gone for you. I got it. Someone pointed you out to me at a party, and I was like, holy fuck. No wonder Reyna hasn’t looked twice at me since we split up.”  
  
Jason can’t help it. He cracks up, his shoulders shaking.  
  
“What?” Piper demands. “Why are you laughing?”  
  
“It’s just…Okay, so, it’s actually kind of funny. Because you were pointed out to me at a party a couple months after Reyna and I got together, and I looked at you and couldn’t figure out why Reyna would like me so much, why she’d even want me when she’d had you.”  
  
“Oh.” Piper’s cheeks flush red. “So I guess we’re kind of on the same page, in that case.”  
  
“I would say that we definitely are,” Jason nods.  
  
“Which party was this?” Piper asks.  
  
Jason furrows his brow. “The one right before Christmas break last year.”  
  
“At the Stolls’?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Piper bursts out laughing. “That’s the party where Annabeth pointed you out to me.”  
  
“Nico pointed you out to me while you were talking to Annabeth,” Jason recalls.  
  
“And you were talking to Nico when Annabeth told me who you were.” Her brown-hazel eyes glitter with mirth. “I guess they knew we’d meet for real at some point.”  
  
“And that Reyna wouldn’t stay with me.”  
  
“She doesn’t stay with anyone,” Piper waves her hand airily. “That’s just Reyna. But it is kind of funny that our friends made a point of making sure we knew who the other was. And that we had the exact same thoughts about each other.”  
  
“I’ve wanted to have an actual conversation with you for months,” Jason confesses. “Since Reyna and I broke up. I just…I couldn’t stop wondering about you.”  
  
She scoots a little closer. “Like…who my favorite band is? What my favorite color is?”  
  
“Yeah, like that.”  
  
She shifts even closer to Jason. He can see the little freckle above her lip. “Like what my tattoos mean? Whether or not I still wish I’d gotten to you first?”  
  
Jason licks his very dry lips. “Something like that, yes.”  
  
“What I kiss like?” she breathes out, her lips now so close to his he can feel her exhale on his mouth.  
  
“Definitely what you kiss like.”  
  
She leans forward, and suddenly he’s kissing her for real. Her lips are soft and plush against his, and her breath tastes like spearmint gum and some sort of fruity cocktail he doesn’t know the name of. He loops an arm around her waist to pull her closer, and the next thing he knows she’s swinging a leg around his waist so that she’s straddling him. She barely weighs anything, but when she rolls her hips forward he can definitely feel the friction.  
  
She deepens the kiss, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging, and _oh_. He knows she’s playing with him, testing him to see how he responds. And so he licks at her bottom lip, and she eagerly grants him access. He slides his hand behind her neck to cradle her head as he takes control of the kiss, nipping at her lower lip before letting his tongue swipe through her mouth to meet her own tongue. He shifts his hips, letting them rock up, and she grinds back against him. He’s aware of her moan echoing in his mouth, and he bites down on her lip harder because she seems to like it. Her fingers dig into his shoulders through the thin cotton of his t-shirt, and her hips roll.  
  
He breaks the kiss to catch his breath. He leans back in, and when she dives back in eagerly, he lets her get just close enough to feel the brush of her lips before he pulls back. He does it again, and she growls in frustration.  
  
“You’re a goddamn tease, Grace,” she informs him, eyes narrowing.  
  
He laughs at her annoyance. “You’re not the only one who knows how to play.”  
  
The corner of her lips quirk up in something of a dark smile. “I just have one request.”  
  
“Name it.”  
  
“If we do this, don’t treat me like I’m Reyna.”  
  
Jason blinks, because this is yet something else he hasn’t expected. He’s not sure if _this_ means just making out or fooling around, or if it means actual sex. But he also knows that Reyna has not crossed his mind since he kissed Piper.  
  
“Why would I do that?” he asks, thoroughly nonplussed. “You’re nothing like Reyna.”  
  
“I’ve just – I’ve never hooked up with my ex’s ex,” Piper explains, insecurity suddenly flashing across her face. “It’s kind of…weird. I never thought I’d be that girl.”  
  
“If you’re not comfortable with this – “  
  
“No, I _want_ to do this. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. And not because you were Reyna’s boyfriend. For some reason, I was so fucking drawn to you and I couldn’t figure out why. I just knew I wanted you so fucking bad, and I had no chance while you were dating Reyna.”  
  
“You want to know a secret?” Jason asks.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“After Reyna and I split up, you know who she had a drunken hookup with?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“My older sister.”  
  
Piper’s eyes widen in shock.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Jason says with a laugh. “She was visiting me on campus, and I guess she and Reyna had always kind of…been attracted to each other.”  
  
“That must’ve stung.”  
  
“To say the least,” he admits dryly. “It wasn’t a nice thing to do. They were both full of apologies and swearing that it would never happen again and it didn’t mean anything. But it still happened. She still slept with my sister.”  
  
“Are you and your sister…okay?”  
  
“As okay as we can be. She’s currently backpacking through Europe, and I joined her in Italy for a few weeks this past summer,” Jason says. “We talked a lot. So I’m still a little irked, but it’s not as big a deal as it was a few months ago. People can’t help who they’re attracted to. And maybe…maybe I should tell them that if they ever wanted to date, I’d be okay with it. But maybe I’ll let them suffer a little bit longer.”  
  
“You’re still friends with Reyna, though,” Piper points out.  
  
“So are you.”  
  
“Reyna and I were friends before we started dating. And we agreed we’d be friends after we broke up. We stuck to our promise. Though I’m not sure I could’ve done that if she’d slept with my sister.”  
  
Jason shrugs. “Thalia is pretty much my only family. My dad is the CEO of Lightning Corp, and my mom is an actress – “  
  
Piper gasps. “In Hollywood?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So’s my dad. He’s an action star,” she adds with an eyeroll. “Tristan McLean. Maybe you’ve heard of him?” she adds, a little dryly.  
  
Jason smirks. “Once or twice. Maybe you’ve heard of my mom? Beryl Grace?”  
  
“Definitely not,” Piper laughs. “I have no idea who she is or what HBO drama she’s currently on or anything like that.”  
  
Jason grins. “So we’re both Hollywood kids.”  
  
“And we share an ex-girlfriend who can’t keep her hands to herself.”  
  
“I’d say we’ve got a lot in common.”  
  
“Reyna still hasn’t slept with any of my family members,” Piper teases, and Jason shuts her up with a kiss.  
  
Piper kisses back, and her hands slide down his shoulders until she’s fisting the front of his t-shirt. He scoots back until he’s leaning against his pillows, and she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth. He gasps at the sensation. It’s the first time anyone has ever done that to him, and he’s not complaining. He’s definitely not complaining when her hips roll forward to meet his, or when she breaks the kiss, but only to pull her t-shirt up over her head, leaving her in her bra.  
  
Or when she’s more than happy to help him shuck his own t-shirt, or when she peppers kisses down his torso while they both struggle to remove their shoes and socks. He undoes her jeans and she shoves them down so they land on the floor. He flips her onto her back, using his lips and tongue to explore down her neck, along her collarbone, and over her upper chest. She squirms as he gets closer to her breasts, clearly anticipating what he’s going to do, but he decides he likes holding her in suspense.  
  
And so he bypasses her breasts entirely and instead kisses his way down her ribs and maps out the smooth skin around her navel. He tongues along the waistband of her panties, and nips playfully at the skin on her right hip. He blows a breath over her center, and her hips jerk at the sensation. He can see how wet she already is, and he feels a swell of pride in his chest.  
  
He moves back up her body, this time letting his mouth meet the swell of first her right breast, and then her left. She wiggles under him, trying to undo the hooks on her bra, and he knows she’s successful when the material suddenly bunches up loose under his chin. She shucks the bra and glares at him playfully, as if daring him to ignore her chest again.  
  
He grins and takes a nipple in her mouth, flicking his tongue over it as he rolls her other nipple between his thumb and index finger. She lets out a sharp gasp at the sudden sensation, and one of her legs wraps around his hip as she tries to gain friction.  
  
After a few moments, he switches nipples, and she lets out a low moan that sends whatever remaining blood there is in his upper body straight down to his navel. He reaches for her panties and tugs them down her legs. She raises an eyebrow. “Why are you still pretty much dressed?”  
  
He smirks. “You want me naked?”  
  
“I just like fair play.”  
  
He chuckles. “You know what to do about it.”  
  
And so she reaches forward and undoes his jeans, pushing both those and his boxers down. He helpfully kicks them off, before returning to business. He brushes his thumb against her clit, and she bites down hard on her lip. He moves his thumb in slow circles, watching as a light flush spreads across her cheeks, before gently pressing a finger into her entrance. A second finger follows, and he finds that she seems comfortable with this, so he slowly pumps them in and out.  
  
She seems to want to help the proceedings move a little bit faster, because the next thing he knows, she’s wrapping her hand around his cock, and leisurely stroking him. He has to blink away stars because he’s pretty sure he’s never felt anything that good. It’s surely because it’s Piper and he’s been thinking about this for months and months, but that doesn’t change the fact that in his mind, this is probably going to be the best sex he’s ever had.  
  
“Condom?” she whispers.  
  
“In the nightstand.”  
  
She lets him go and rolls over, forcing his fingers out, and pulls the nightstand drawer open. She finds the box and fishes one of the foil packages out. She rips it open and carefully rolls it onto him. “Oh,” she smirks, “ribbed for her pleasure.”  
  
Jason blushes. “You’ll have to tell me if it actually works.”  
  
She laughs. “I think it’s just a myth, but the sentiment is nice.” She shoves him onto his back and straddles him once more, lining herself up with him before slowly lowering down.  
  
Jason’s eyes shut involuntarily at the feeling. He grips her hips, and once she’s comfortable, she begins to lift herself up and down, getting a nice rhythm going. His thumb finds her clit once more, and he experiments with different speeds and patterns until he finds one that she really seems to respond to. She picks up speed, and her own fingers find her nipples, and Jason thinks that’s just about the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He’s actually kind of amazed that he doesn’t explode right then and there.  
  
Thankfully it isn’t long before Piper is falling apart right before his eyes. He works her through it as best he can, but the sight triggers his own orgasm, and just as she’s coming down from her high he’s hitting his.  
  
There is silence once he’s finished. And then Piper gingerly climbs off him, body shaking from the strain.  
  
Jason carefully removes the condom, tying it off and wrapping it in a tissue, before tossing it in the trashcan next to his desk.  
  
He suddenly becomes very aware of the party going on downstairs, and that the music playing is no longer some sort of alt-rock, but rather dance pop. Piper reaches across him and fishes her phone out of her jeans pocket. He sees the holographic wolf on the case, and he realizes that it was her phone connected to the speakers earlier.  
  
“That’s a really cool case,” he says casually. “Where’d you get it?”  
  
“Oh, my dad got it for me,” she tells him as she checks her messages. “I’m really into wolves and tribal art. I’m half-Cherokee on my dad’s side,” she adds, “and I just kind of like to stay in tune with that side.” She shows him the tattoo on her wrist. It looks like interjoined paw prints of two different animals. “The cougar and the wolf,” Piper explains. “The cougar is one of the animals that represents the Cherokee, and the wolf is my birth totem. I think the birth totems are more accurate than the zodiac,” she adds with a small grin, “but that’s just my opinion.”  
  
“When were you born?”  
  
“February 22nd.” She pauses. “When’s your birthday?”  
  
“July 3rd.”  
  
Her grin widens. “You’re the woodpecker.”  
  
“I’ve always wanted to be nature’s lumberjack.”  
  
She laughs. “It means you’re sensitive and protective. It’s a good thing.”  
  
“I guess.” He stretches out, suddenly aware that they are both still very naked. She seems to realize the same thing, because she glances towards the pile of clothes on the floor.  
  
“I should probably get going,” she tells him, a little reluctantly.  
  
“Oh.” He sits up. “Okay.”  
  
“It’s just…I really don’t want to do the walk of shame tomorrow morning,” she explains. “And I want to get out before the party really dies down.”  
  
“I get it.”  
  
She looks at him, searching his face. “But this was fun,” she says carefully. “You’re definitely – “ She catches herself. “We should do this again.”  
  
“Yeah, we should.” He realizes that he sounds a little closed off, and that’s now how he wants to sound at all. “It doesn’t have to be anything serious if you don’t want it to be,” he adds, knowing he might be shooting himself in the foot by insinuating that it could also be serious if she wants to go that route.  
  
Instead she smiles and brushes her lips against his. “Let’s see what happens. But I think…yeah, I think this is going to become something way more. I think I get why neither of us worked out with Reyna.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Mmm hmm. We were way too drawn to each other. Way too much chemistry.”  
  
Jason can’t argue with that. Their chemistry is off the charts, and he knows she’s right – they’ve been drawn to each other for way too long. It’d just be a shame if this is all it ever turns out to be.  
  
And so as he sorts his clothes from hers, he knows that no matter their pasts, no matter who they’ve both dated, there’s definitely some promise there. And he can’t wait to find out what happens between them.


End file.
